cityofheroesfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:Sister Leortha
Weapon Customization Great work on getting those custom weapon images. I can't wait 'til this goes live!--GreyDog 12:49, 12 October 2007 (EDT) :I did not take them. They are screen shots from someone on the boards. I asked him if I could post them, edited them down from full screenshots of the character creation screens into smaller shots focussed on just the weapons. - Sister Leortha 19:43, 12 October 2007 (EDT) Nice Job Welcome. Nice job on categorizing all of those NPCs. It is my fault for saying that Romulus is a hero, but I don't think he cons as a hero in the mission you fight him in. I'm not sure if he is just a boss or an elite boss though. - Snorii 12:30, 24 April 2006 (PDT) Lightening images? Hi, I was just wondering why you increase the gamma on all sorts of images? To me, it makes them look washed out, but I think that's just my brightness setting. Sorry for posting this, but it just kinda makes me twitch every time I see an image like that. Again, no offence is meant, 'tis just a question. Abyssal 13:03, 2 January 2007 (PST) : I've explained this before, somewhere on the Wiki, but I cannot find it now to just link to it, so I'll retype it here. I edit from two different systems. Home and Work. And at the two I think I have the two extreemes of brightness on the images on the Wiki. At home, everything tends to look great as it comes out of the game. But at work, most images that have no brightening look so dark they are often barely viewable. I've tried playing with brightness settings on my work monitor, but haven't had any luck. But even so, IMHO the Wiki should be aiming to viewable and useful to the largest number of people, including those with dimmer monitors, even if it's at the expense of having the best and crispest images. The fact that I have a system at the dim extreme lets me be acutely aware of which images have brightness problems on those systems. Does this make sense? - Sister Leortha 09:26, 3 January 2007 (PST) Yes, completely. I agree. Thank you for answering. Abyssal 10:27, 3 January 2007 (PST) oops, moved badge lists back into main category Sorry SL, I moved the badge listing pages back into the main badge category without realizing you had just moved them into the subcategories. But, having taken a look at that, they seem to get lost when they're in there with all the badge articles. If you think otherwise, go ahead and move them back. --StarGeek 15:41, 24 April 2006 (PDT) moved discussion I moved your discussion to the Talk:Training Enhancement Costs page where I already had a lot of chat (mostly me :D) . --StarGeek 14:45, 31 May 2006 (PDT) Nice work! Hey, I just wanted to say nice work on those badge pages! I mean, nice work overall, but I was just glancing through those articles, and they're really well-written! --TonyV 14:39, 11 July 2006 (PDT) ^_^;; o.o saw your post on the badge thread I made. ^^;; that one has an involvment on an article I'll be adding here soon. --Sleepy Kitty 14:55, 29 November 2006 (PST) 5th Columnist gladiator No problem, I just don't want you to think that I'm perched on my chair watching every change. :P When I see something, I just go ahead and change it because I know I will forget to later. Tiki Tiki Tembo! - Snorii 12:11, 27 July 2006 (PDT) Silver Mantis Strike Force I sent you a pm on the official boards while this site was down. I added the info back to the page. Cheers, Snorii Temp Powers Thanks for pointing out my mistake. Just a sloppy entry. I went back and fixed it. :) Demon Box image? Hi SL, I was sorting a bunch of the images and I came across Image:Demon Box.jpg which isn't used in an article and I have no clue about what it is. Should it go in the Category:Temporary Power Images? 18:50, 10 October 2006 (PDT) Demon Box power Evening, Sister Leortha! =D Since I see you were talking about a Demon Box power image, I tought it was better to tell you that I just added that power to the temporary powers section. Please do the honors and add a nice image to it whenever you want! =D --Yakovlev 09:55, 13 October 2006 (PDT) PvP and ToT Level restrictions in PVP is exactly why you can ToT there. Since the Sidekick feature is linked in the previous sentence, having that weird block of unexplained acronyms in that paragraph is unnecessary. Martavius 11:41, 19 October 2006 (PDT) Cryoprojection Bracers image Hi SL, I just finished a mission which awarded a Cryoprojection Bracers and noticed that the image (Image:Cryoprojection Bracers.jpg) seemed to be a self buff image, maybe Cryonite Armor? The Cryoprojection Bracers are an attack power, similar to Ice Blast (or bolt, not sure, never made an Ice blaster). I just wanted to get some verification before I changed the image name. On the interesting side, it'll now be another power that the wiki has that isn't listed elsewhere. 18:08, 5 November 2006 (PST) : I'll have to wait until this evening when I get home from work to confirm which it actually was, but it does sound like I likely mislabeled it. - Sister Leortha 09:42, 6 November 2006 (PST) Conga Rats!! Conga Rats on another 50. http://6sbrawl.evilgeniuses.org/phpBB2/images/smiles/conga-rats2.gif . 12:26, 7 November 2006 (PST) i9 Badges >< boohiss, I can't get the rollback to only go 1 back! sorry to stick you with this and all, but only 20 of the 45 crafting badges use those new images. I posted a list to the forums but I guess you haven't seen it yet, anyway, here it is, sorry about the confusion!--Sleepy Kitty 10:57, 12 April 2007 (PDT) Use the new badges Invention Rate of Fire badges Invention Accuracy badges Invention Damage badges Invention Travel badges Don't Use Invention Mitigation badges Invention Mez badges Invention Heal badges Invention Debuff badges Invention Endurance badges : Yeah, I had heard that the linking is spotty. But my assumption at this point is that they are all intended to use them. So, given that they are all now linked on the badge pages, I would be inclined to just leave them. I see three possible things that will happen: :# They go live like this, at which point we can change the ones not linked back. :# They link the rest up to the current set of badge images, at which point the current state of the wiki is correct. :# They come up with a 2nd set of images for the remaining badges, in which case we have to fix the remaining badges whether we reset now or not. :No idea which is the most likely, though I really hope it's not the first. But I really see no harm in letting them stay as currently linked, as long as we stay aware that things will likely change at least one more time, one way or another. - Sister Leortha 12:52, 12 April 2007 (PDT) kk, I figure we'll probably have some idea about it tomorrow with the friday update and re balancing. --Sleepy Kitty 15:52, 12 April 2007 (PDT) Error in your editing On the main page you said that I9 was released Tuesday, May 2nd. It should be Tuesday May 1st. Stab594 11:03, 1 May 2007 (PDT)